


Dress in huge, baggy pants and you'll ride the road to romance.

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - español [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Clowns, Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, F/F, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courf trabaja como clown para un cumpleaños en un orfanato y se pilla un poquito mucho del chico activista que le ha contratado.





	Dress in huge, baggy pants and you'll ride the road to romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el mundo imagina a Courf como un chico súper abierto y social sin nada de vergüenza, y bueno, yo he venido a cambiar un poco ese mito tan grande que hemos creado entre todo el fandom. Y ya puestos, a rescatar ese lado activista que tiene El Centro de la revolución.
> 
> ¡Dentro fic!

A Courfeyrac siempre le habían dicho que era muy divertido. Él no se lo tomaba muy en serio, pero le encantaba hacer reír a la gente e intentaba tener siempre una sonrisa en la cara. Incluso algunos compañeros le habían empezado a apodar Montana, por eso del origen del nombre de Miley Cyrus. Cada vez que lo oía se debatía seriamente si ponerse a cantar en mitad de la clase, aunque tendía a reconsiderarlo. Empezar a cantar _Party in the USA_ , por muy buena voz que se tenga, en mitad de una clase de Derecho 101, buena idea no era si quería conservar su matrícula sin que su padre tuviera que interceder con una _ligera_ _donación_.

No obstante, todo aquel tema de ser el payaso de la clase pareció cobrar sentido cuando vio un cartel sobre clases de clown en el corcho de la universidad. Aquello podía ser interesante. Tenía el dinero, el tiempo, las ganas y por lo visto, la gracia para ello. Sabía que normalmente esos cursos se hacían para trabajar como animador de eventos y que él no necesitaba más dinero, pero quería probar qué se sentía y si realmente tenía las habilidades necesarias.

Fueron unos meses confusos. El curso no consistía en contar chistes y ya está. Había que aprender a conocerse a uno mismo (más de la mitad del grupo no se atrevió y lo dejó), a maquillarse (una maravillosa experiencia, si le preguntaban), te tenían que explotar varios globos antes de que entendieses como hacer un perrito con ellos, y entonces, y sólo entonces, empezabas a desenvolverte en lo que era ser un clown. Courfeyrac terminó aquel curso con muchísima menos vergüenza de la que tenía antes, incluso cuando pensaba que ya no le quedaba. También aprendió a identificar algunos problemas familiares, aunque solucionarlos sería otra cosa. Y, para que mentir, fue aquel curso el que le permitió empezar a identificarse como bisexual sin ningún miedo.

Precisamente por todo lo que había aprendido de si mismo decidió que sí, que valía la pena usar su diploma de clown y trabajar de ello, hacer felices a los niños al menos durante un par de horas. Y el dinero que ganase podría donarlo a alguna asociación que lo necesitase. Era un plan perfecto con el que desestresarse de las clases y animar a los pequeños de París.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que empezase a ganarse una pequeña fama en el mundillo clown. Pero para cuando le llamó un chico hablándole de un evento muy especial en un orfanato, ya tenía cierta experiencia y estaba ansioso por descubrir todo lo que aquello podía significar. Le habían enviado la dirección del sitio y le habían comentado el número de niños que habría allí. Recordó un par de veces al chico que le había llamado que necesitaría una habitación para cambiarse, porque no era la primera vez que lo metían en un baño diminuto y aunque era posible cambiarse allí, prefería no sentirse encerrado.

No tenía muy claro cómo llegar desde la salida del metro al edificio, por lo que salió con tiempo de sobra. No quería llegar tarde y decepcionar a aquellos chavales. Al final acabó llegando realmente pronto y no se atrevió a entrar, seguramente eso estropearía la sorpresa. Se apoyó en la pared y empezó a repasar mentalmente sus mejores trucos mientras esperaba. Estaba tan concentrado que tardó en darse cuenta que un grupo bastante grande y de su edad se acercaba. Para cuando fue consciente, tuvo qué hacerles repetir lo que hubieran dicho, iba con cascos y no se había enterado.

\- _¿Eres el clown, no? ¿Courfeyrac?_   –Habló un chico bastante alto, con la piel más oscura que la de Courfeyrac y unos preciosos ojos escondidos tras unas gafas muy de hipster.

\- _¿Eh? Sí, ¡sí! Ése soy yo. Sois los que me habéis contratado, supongo. No esperaba un grupo tan grande, menos en un sitio como este._

Esta vez contestó un chico delgado y pelirrojo:

\- _Es una ocasión especial. Es el décimo cumpleaños de Luca, pero también es su fiesta de despedida. En una semana se irá con la pareja que le ha adoptado, y han creído mejor que tenga unos días para despedirse de todos sus amigos. Seguramente vengan más tarde, Cath está trabajando y tiene que esperar a que Tessa la recoja para venir aquí._

A Courf no se le escapó cómo todos le miraron intensamente cuando el pelirrojo dejó claro que hablaba de una pareja de chicas. Él sólo sonrió mientras fingía atusarse los rizos, mostrando así un par de pulseras de tela que llevaban la bandera arcoíris. No añadió nada, pero pudo observar como unos cuantos suspiraban tranquilos y otros relajaban su postura. _Bien_ , se dijo a sí mismo, _a lo mejor sí hay posibilidades con este chico tan mono_.

\- _Por cierto, ¿con quién he estado hablando? ¿Quién es Combeferre? O, bueno, ¿cómo os llamáis cada uno? Ya sabéis mi nombre…_ –Alzó una ceja, fijándose un poco en todos. Un pelirrojo, un rubiales, el chico mono de gafas, un tío que más bien parecía un armario…

El chico con gafas se acercó y sonrió. – _Yo soy Combeferre. Y estos son Feuilly, Enjolras, Bahorel, Bossuet, y Joly._

A Courfeyrac casi se le cae la barbilla ahí mismo. Ni siquiera tendría que pedirle el número de teléfono al chico porque le había contactado él. ¿Se podía tener más suerte? Estaba seguro de que no.

Hablaron un poco todos y le explicaron un poco sobre cada uno de los niños que habría dentro. Luego entraron y le indicaron una habitación donde poder cambiarse y otra donde podría esperar si sobraba tiempo. Les dio las gracias y fue a ello. No se maquilló excesivamente recordando las palabras de alguno de los chicos, probablemente el rubio, explicando que algún pequeño tenía algo de miedo a los payasos. No le culpaba, tal como los mostraban a veces por la televisión. Se miró los rizos con una mueca, odiaba ponerse peluca y odiaba estropearse el pelo, pero prefería usar un tinte de spray que se fuera al ducharse, así que se tintó varios mechones de rosa y azul (nada que ver con la bandera bisexual, de verdad, esos eran los sprays que siempre llevaba para eventos). Por último se puso el traje, un regalo de su padre que se subiría por las paredes si supiera cómo lo está usando, y una corbata colorida.

Pasó al cuarto dónde esperar mientras empezaba a estirar unos cuantos globos. Al entrar casi explota uno del susto: Combeferre estaba sentado en una encimera de lo que parecía ser la cocina del orfanato mientras leía tranquilamente en su móvil. Levantó la mirada al oírle entrar.

\- _He pensado que estarías mejor con algo de compañía. Aunque también puedo esperar fuera si estás más cómodo._

\- _No, tranquilo. Así puedes decirme qué figuras crees que les gustarán más y puedo ir practicándolas._ –Estiró otro globo para que le entendiera y empezó a hacer un gato. Combeferre se rió suavemente.

\- _¿Sabes hacer pulpos?_

\- _Puedo intentarlo, pero no es algo que suelan pedir_ –Maniobró durante un buen rato con unos cuantos globos y terminó consiguiéndolo. Se lo ofreció mientras se sentaba a su lado- _Sigo pensando que no me pedirán un pulpo, pero gracias por el reto._

\- _En realidad pensaba quedármelo yo, me gustan. Son mi segundo animal favorito._

\- _Podrías haber empezado diciéndome cuál es el primero_ –Arqueó ambas cejas y le observó disimuladamente, buscando algún signo que le asegurara qué tipo de conversación era aquella. A lo mejor sólo estaba siendo amable y nada más. En cualquier caso, el grupo le había llamado la atención y quería saber de qué iban. Poca gente, por no decir nadie, montaba una fiesta en un orfanato.

\- _Las polillas, pero creo que si haces una mariposa basta._

- _Sí, una mariposa puede ser. Pero polillas… eso no lo había nunca._ –Sacó un par de globos y empezó a inflarlos. Habló mientras los retorcía- _Oye, tengo que preguntar: ¿quién hace una fiesta, con payaso incluido, en un orfanato? No me malinterpretes, me parece increíble. Pero no es lo normal. Y os podría haber tocado un payaso insensible. Normalmente nos llaman padres que consienten mucho y quieren una fiesta a lo grande, no un grupo de mi edad que dudo que tenga alguna relación familiar con el cumpleañero y que sólo quieren un buen rato._

\- _Feuilly pasó aquí casi toda su adolescencia y nunca consiguió que le adoptasen._ –Courfeyrac empezó a maniobrar un poco más lento, atento a sus palabras y levantando la vista de cuando en cuando- _Se propuso que si alguien tenía que estar aquí hasta la mayoría de edad, haría su estancia lo más amena posible, porque da igual lo amables que sean las dueñas, ser huérfano es una mierda si no te adoptan._ –Terminó la mariposa, pero no se la dio, esperando a que terminara- _Y nosotros… bueno, nosotros somos sus amigos, un grupo incluso más grande, depende del día. Les Amis de l’ABC, nos hacemos llamar. Intentamos acabar con las injusticias de este mundo. Normalmente nos centramos en protestas y manifestaciones contra el racismo y la LGBTfobia, pero varios somos voluntarios en sitios como este._

Combeferre le miró sonriendo, una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos. Rebuscó un poco en sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta, que ofreció a Courfeyrac.

\- _Ya tienes mi número, pero si te interesa, nos reunimos los miércoles en el café Musain._

Courfeyrac intercambió la tarjeta por la figura de la mariposa y se la guardó en la chaqueta justo antes de que Feuilly entrara para decir que ya podía salir. Asintió al pelirrojo y se volvió una última vez hacia Combeferre.

\- _Podrías contármelo mejor tomando un café. Termino en un par de horas y algo me dice que puedes recogerme a la salida._ –Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y salió, dispuesto a hacer de aquella tarde una de las mejores para aquellos niños. Aunque estaba seguro de que acabaría volviendo allí como voluntario.


End file.
